


［恩群］Raindrops

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3makeourdayscount
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Relationships: 夏恩 x 高群
Kudos: 20





	［恩群］Raindrops

高群跟夏恩被罰留堂後，兩人就去吃吃喝喝，不知不覺天色已晚，拿出手機一看已經差不多3點。街上的行人已經寥寥無幾，突然間下起的暴雨，讓兩人只能一路狂奔到附近的電話亭。

想要撥走手上的水珠才驚覺牢牢牽著對方，被雨水打濕的劉海貼在額頭上，眼前的高群就顯得更加可愛了，夏恩忍不住親了親他的臉龐，「我看你的臉髒了 想擦掉而已」

「用嘴的嗎？」

天真的大眼睛總是水汪汪地眨著，一臉無辜地望著始作俑者。

視線往下掃，就是高群的嘴唇。看起來就像棉花糖一樣柔軟，夏恩含著對方的的下唇，學著小電影上的動作輕輕吮吸著他，漸漸地在雨夜挑起少年的情慾。

「不然用下面」

眼看著白色襯衫底下的乳頭有點若隱若現，乳尖微微的挺立呈現出色情的弧度。夏恩下意識地含著高群的胸前，敏感的乳尖被雨水打濕後，又被溫暖的口腔包裹著，一下子就讓高群軟了身子，無力地依靠在健項的胸膛。

「你吸三小呀！」

明明臉紅得發燙卻還是嘴硬的高小群，雙手緊緊抓住夏恩同樣濕透的襯衫，青春的荷爾蒙瞬間爆發在狹小的空間。

夏恩細心地一顆顆解開高群的襯衫，還一邊在他的頸項留下點點愛痕，深深淺淺的伴隨著高群起伏的輕吟。

乳尖又被自己的死黨含在嘴裡，奇怪的感覺油然而生當然也伴隨著不少的快意。褲頭也漸漸失守，夏恩一直的健身習慣讓他的手上有了細繭，微微的抬頭的性器被他握在手裡，被握著青澀的分身，漂亮的身體泛起粉紅色，忍不住顫抖地咬上夏恩的耳垂，下意識的動作連自己也被嚇到了。

「群 吸大力點」

高小群害羞得不敢直視夏恩的雙眼，伸出小舌尖舔了舔對方的耳廓，「我不懂啦 你快點」

「幫我脫 你平時不是最愛吃pocky嗎」

「你說什麼啦 幹」單純的小群雖然滿口的幹話，但是對於性事上是一竅不通。

高群也不是沒有拿過夏恩當自慰對象，上禮拜跟著他去健身時，兩人就順理成章地親上了。事由就是夏恩真的一點不收斂，臉長好看就算了，還要到處讓人看肌肉。看著汗水沒入運動褲的邊緣，再漸漸消失在視線中。

吃醋的高小群看起來更可口，這是夏恩觀察已久得出來的結論。高小群生氣氣地跑進洗手間想要撫慰一下自己，卻被夏恩一下禁錮在自己跟牆壁之間。

「高小群 急著去哪」

「走開啦」

夏恩的臉近在咫尺，高群只覺得他的嘴唇很好看，親一下不知道是什麼味道。當然他也這樣做了，雙唇的碰撞讓夏恩有點錯愕，總是愛吃檸檬糖的高群似乎會散發著酸酸甜甜的甜膩。

少年之間不帶情慾的親吻就是讓人心動，交纏的同時拉出不少銀絲，微張的嘴唇方便了對方舌頭的入侵，高群被搶回主導權的夏恩親得晃了心神，只會靠在對方的胸前喘著氣，高群平時就像隻小貓喜歡曬太陽又貪吃，現在被親得神智不清就更像要主人愛撫的小貓咪。

現在電話亭裡的慾火也不可忽視，小貓咪濕透的襯衫已經要穿不穿地掛在手臂上，胸前佈滿剛剛種下的小草莓，在空氣中挺立的乳尖也沾滿了夏恩的唾液。分身被捉住在對方手裡嫻熟地擼動著，青芽不斷溢出不少前列腺液，上下的夾攻讓高群發出絲絲輕吟。小貓也被自己發出的聲音嚇到了，兩眼無神卻帶著色慾地盯著始作俑者。

「....嗯嗯...啊啊...放手啦...」

夏恩用舌尖描繪著高群小巧的唇瓣，卻不敢用力，怕捏碎小貓咪一樣的溫柔就是心動的原因。手中的律動加快著，高群忍不住地對方的手中交待了第一次，不少白濁沾上了校服褲。

「死夏恩 髒了 明天你怎麼上學」

「逃課吧 顧著看你也不能專心唸書」

「說的好像你有專心過一樣...」

「有 現在就很專心」

「少說點幹話會死嗎」

「你不幫我真的會死」

高群眼望著夏恩的下身漲得難受，手便伸進他的褲子裡擼動著勃起的粗大，夏恩忍不住低吟一聲，富有磁性的聲音在高群耳邊響起，「乖 張嘴含進去」

高群跪在狹窄的空間裡，兩人之間的距離近乎負，張嘴就將龜頭含在嘴裡吮吸著，絲絲淫靡的水聲溢出，不懂把握力度難免是磕痛了夏恩，尖尖的耳齒擦過龜頭，既溫暖又刺激的雙重享受下，夏恩的手插進了男孩的髮間，控制著那激情的頻率。

高群的手抓住了對方的分手，吮吸的同時也不忘揉搓著兩顆脆弱的小精囊。嘴裡的性器不斷漲大著，不少蜜液從嘴角溢出，沾濕了高群佈滿愛痕的鎖骨。吞吐著夏恩的下身，加大力度朝著喉嚨頂撞了幾下，不禁透發出幾聲乾嘔，每一次深喉都讓小貓咪吃不消，眼睛中流露出的楚楚可憐更讓人動情。

「難受嗎？」

高群卻沒有放開過嘴裡的性器，眼泛淚光地點點頭，含糊不清地呢喃著：「不吃了...好不好...」

衣衫不整的小貓咪讓人心軟，「那你要乖點」，動作一下就變為高群彎下腰背對著夏恩，未被入侵的後穴就瞬間展現在眼前，沾著高群剛發洩的濁液搽抹在乾澀的小穴裡，冰凉的觸感讓小貓想逃跑，無奈在狹窄的電話亭內無處可逃。

一根根手指的進入再抽出，後穴突如其來的空洞感讓他不自覺地扭動著腰身想要更多。

「我們不要在這裡 好不好 會被看到」

「你都這樣了 要停下來嗎」

夏恩撫摸著他的腰窩，嘗試讓他放鬆下來並將性器對準洞口緩緩地推進，怕弄疼小貓咪不得不放慢速度。

「...嗯嗯...痛...不要...出去...」

「好 我不出去」

等到他稍微放鬆下來就扶著腰將外露的性器一舉進入，未被開發的後穴奮力地吮吸著夏恩的熾熱，電話亭的溫度急升。因為外面的低溫形成水汽模糊了玻璃，隱約可見的淫靡更加刺激。

呻吟聲從沒斷過，身後的動作也開始律動起來，性感的腰身被頂撞著，一下下的抽動帶出不少蜜液，被緊緊包裏著的性器似乎還在漲大著，每一次激烈  
抽動都緊緊刺激著穴心，深處的敏感點像是會吸精一樣吮吸著對方的碩大。

「小群吸得好緊」

「閉嘴...」

龜頭留戀地撞著敏感點的軟肉，誘發出更高亢愉耳的叫聲，高群忍不住捲縮著身體，身後一波波的快感湧起，自己的分手又不斷溢出清液。抽插得起勁，再一輪的高潮來得猛烈，青芽吐出一股稀精，玻璃被沾上了。小貓咪就害羞得收緊了內穴，發白的指尖抓著玻璃，卻根本不能借力，只能靠夏恩扶著他搖搖欲墜的身體。

緊緻的小穴夾得夏恩就是幾聲低喘，就更快地抽動著，畢竟是釋放著一直以渴求他的邪念。

「射進去好不好」

「不要問我...」

當成是炸毛小貓的默認，夏恩就頂著高群的敏感點噴出滾燙的濁液，高溫像是要灼傷高群的甬道，身體又不受控制地顫抖著。拔出性器的那一刻，吞不下的濁液不斷流出，沿著雙腿流到地面上，淫靡畫面絲毫不減。

「高小群回我家」

「不要...」

「想看著你來一次」

「有病嗎你！夏得在家的」

「我們小聲點就好」

後來兩人在家裡正面要了多少次就沒人知道，而項豪廷跟孫博翔唯一知道的是高群跟夏恩沒上學，替他們點了一天的名。


End file.
